Direct Intervention
by Blood For Blood
Summary: Legion finally gets a Geth friend, and choas will insue as the two go on to prank the rest of the crew, harass Tali, and flat-out annoy Joker. Might contain pairings, might not. Don't flame me, first ME fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Let's see…" The Quarian man said to himself as he tinkered with the Geth unit's internal wiring. "There's the problem… You got dust and dirt lodged in your wiring."<p>

With a brush and a bit of finesse, the Quarian quickly cleaned out the internal workings of the Geth unit. The Geth stood perfectly still, staring at the light grey wall. The workshop was located in a relatively old and dilapidated building compared to some of the other buildings located on the base. A few minutes later, the Quarian replaced the small plate of armor on the unit's lower neck. The Geth seemed to relax.

"Be more careful around the dust-bowls out there. I can't go cleaning you out every other day." The Quarian man said with a smile, though you couldn't tell because of his enviro-suit.

The Geth gave a nod, and a military salute. It turned around, and began to march towards the door. Then, a voice came over a terminal. The Quarian walked to the terminal, and pressed a few buttons.

"Hey, doc!" a male's voice called out from the intercoms.

"What is it Neil? Has something important happened, or are you just bored again?" the Quarian asked.

"Bit of both. You might wanna come down to the excavation site, and bring Phobos along with you." Neil replied.

The Quarian shook his head. He patted the Geth on the shoulder and waved to the door.

"Well my synthetic friend, I guess we have business." The Quarian said.

The Geth opened the door, and waited for the Quarian to go ahead of him. He followed behind him quickly. The Quarian wore a standard environment suit, which had a dark blue tinge to it. There were a few intricate markings on the shoulders of his enviro-suit, mostly to tell him apart from the other Quarians in the colony. A pistol was holstered at his hip.

The Geth was a relatively unique looking unit. With a black and orange finish instead of the white finish found on similar models. An assault rifle and shotgun were folded on the unit's back. A pistol was holstered on its hip as well. An antenna jutted out from a small mound on the unit's left shoulder; with a small black "hump" on its back that was barely noticeable at the right angle. A small round pack was mounted on the lower back of the unit, just below where the shotgun was holstered. The pack had wires that ran up to the hump, and into the antenna. Sleek orange lines ran along the unit's sides, and light blue circles were located on the unit's palms.

After walking for just under three minutes, and waving to every other person, the Quarian and his synthetic follower found themselves standing on the edge of a deep pit with ramps leading down into it. This was the entrance to the excavation sites, where Quarians, Humans, and Asari alike all came to hunt for Prothean artifacts and runes. Deeper into the site; an armed Human stood guard, with a young Quarian girl, no older than eight or nine years of age, beside him. The girl was pouting.

As the Quarian man and the Geth approached the Human, he shook his head.

"Ali'Naya nar Usela, what are you doing down here?" the Quarian man asked in a firm tone.

"I came down here to look for you. It gets so boring up there." She replied, "Sorry father."

The Quarian man sighed. "It's alright. But you must remain up on the surface. It's too dangerous for you down here."

Ali'Naya averted her gaze to the Geth unit. A smile appeared on her face.

"Phobos, I haven't seen you in days!" she said with glee, throwing her arms around the Geth.

"Response: I am pleased to see you as well." The Geth remarked, with a deep, but synthesized voice.

"Alright, Phobos. I trust you can take care of Ali and the others for now?" the Quarian man asked.

"Query: Are there any specifications to be met?" the unit asked.

"Ali needs another dosage of antibiotics today. See to it that she receives them."

Phobos-as it was affectionately known by the colonists- produced a light "whirring" noise for a moment, as if processing the data it had received. After a minute, it became responsive again. Phobos nodded, turned back to Ali'Naya. Ali took Phobos' hand, and began to lead him up the ramp of the site. The Quarian man smiled under his helmet.

"Those two look like they were meant to be best friends…" he said with a chuckle.

"Moving on doc Usela, the miners said they have something to show you down in the pit. Good luck." The Human replied.

* * *

><p>Incomprehensible amounts of time had passed since then. The little Quarian girl known as Ali grew up, although she tried her hardest to visit her Geth caretaker at least once a week. As she grew older and busier with her studies, she became less and less dependent on him. After she became a full-fledged adult, she had already forgotten about him. Phobos spent the next three years as a security unit. After that, he was shut down indefinitely due to being "out-dated" as the creators had called it. This unit sat in a storage room, forgotten by those who had put it there in the first place. It just sat there, alone amongst boxes, collecting dust. By some swift wind-of-fate, time has come for this unit. Its destiny has been revealed.<p>

The Normandy SR-2 had just performed an emergency landing, because-no one aboard knows why- their fuel reserves had been suddenly depleted. They landed on a small, sparsely inhabited planet that is made up of mostly deserts. Mind you, that landing the Normandy just outside the small colony was no easy task for Joker. Shepard, Tali, Legion, and Garrus had left the ship to make contact with the colonists. They were greeted by heavily armed Krogans and Turians. Specifically, a Turian soldier.

"Whoa, hold up there. I need ID, now." The Turian demanded.

Shepard shook his head in frustration. It's not like getting asked for ID everywhere you go is very appealing.

"Relax Shepard." Garrus said in a friendly tone, "They must have their reasons."

"Wait, Shepard? Like, Commander Shepard, the Spectre? I've heard of you before. You stopped the Reapers, hell. If I would've known…." The Turian began to ramble silently. He stopped for a moment.

"Hey, open the gate! We got a special guest here!" The Turian called out, bashing the heavy metal gate.

After a second, the gates slowly slid open. Inside, the colonists were abuzz with life. People rushing to and from their destinations, children playing out in the open, teenagers armed with replica laser-tag weapons chasing each other up and down the paths. A few moments after the gate opened, a young Quarian woman greeted Shepard.

"Ah, Commander Shepard I presume?" The Quarian asked. "Please come with me, Isala would like to see you immediately."

Shepard, not having time to react, simply followed the Quarian. While walking, Shepard noticed an Asari bending over to pick up a basket filled with packaged food items. He proceeded to "check her out", while Garrus laughed uncontrollably. Tali sighed, and shook her head. She didn't understand the mindset of a male, and she didn't really want to. Legion was busy soaking in every detail of his surroundings that he could. A group of misfits? Indeed, but the best group of misfits you could ever find.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard… I've heard a lot about you. I never thought a big time Spectre like you would bother to stop at such a small colony such as this."

Before Shepard and his team stood a well-aged, but still relatively young Asari wearing a slim black. Dress assuming her age and status, one could guess that she was likely still in her Maiden stage. She paced back and forth in front of a large window that overlooked the majority of the colony.

"I like to experience new things." Shepard replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasm does you no good Shepard." Garrus remarked.

Shepard stared at Garrus for a second. Garrus shrugged.

"I must ask you though. What exactly brings you to my little slice of paradise?"

"Isala, correct? Our fuel supplies suddenly went to empty, and we had to make an emergency landing. I wouldn't suppose that you have any fuel for sale?"

"We do not. However, a freighter arrives every month to sell fuel and other necessities. You're more than welcome to stay until then. I must ask that you refrain from even moving for your weapons. We have a peaceful colony here, and I prefer keeping it that way." Isala said in a firm tone.

Shepard and his crew were escorted off the building premises, and allowed to roam the colony. Tali went to the laboratory to examine what they did there, Garrus went to the underground tunnels to cool off, and Legion went to the communications building to scan whatever they allowed him to. Shepard hated it when they did that. Whenever they did, "Shit went real bad real fast". It was some kind of Karma, or maybe just pure chance, that every time he let his team scatter, something went terribly wrong. He hoped it wouldn't be one of those times.

Shepard went to warn the rest of the crew that they were going to be stuck for a while. Grunt and Thane accompanied Shepard back to the colony, while the rest of the crew slowly made their way out.

Grunt took one look around the dusty and scorched landscape. He took a deep breath.

"Ah… sand… dust… reminds me of home." Grunt said with a chuckle.

Grunt spent the majority of his time sitting out in the sun, glaring at everyone who passed by him. Even children, who were incredibly curious towards him, weren't safe from his bad attitude.

"You don't look like a normal Krogan…" a young Turian boy said.

"And you don't look like a boy, but you don't see me talking about it." Grunt replied.

The little boy ran off crying. The rest of the children, now terrified by the Krogan, ran off as well.

Thane wandered about the walls of the colony, taking in the harsh desert heat. The sun beating down on his head felt incredibly natural. Shepard, feeling unnaturally secluded from his crew, spent his time sitting in a dark corner of the colony's bar, with his trusty Fornax #265. A lot of human's have said they weren't into Hanar, until they saw Fornax. "Gee, thanks Fornax!" had been a relatively odd campaign for a while.

After three days on the planet, everyone started to get irritable. Tali hated the feel of her own enviro-suit rubbing against her skin in the heat, Grunt despised being pestered by the locals, and Thane started to wonder how his species survived on a desert planet in the first place. Shepard, who had spent all of his time hiding in the dark, was feeling fine. Legion had a fried circuit, and was stuck on a repeating cycle. He unintentionally chanted "ERROR: Over-heat detected!" for hours on end, to the point that Tali had to replace his circuit just to shut him up.

Meanwhile, a Geth drop ship just entered orbit with plenty of troops ready to drop. A few moments later, the boys in the Communication post got their signal, but it was too late. Shepard looked out the window to see multiple Geth units being shot from the ship, and crash into the ground seconds later. He face palmed.

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE SPLITTING UP DAMNIT!" Shepard screamed as he went to gather his crew.

After ten wasted minutes of searching, Shepard found the majority of his crew. Grunt, Legion, Tali, Mordin, and Garrus. Jacob, Miranda, and Jack were all nowhere to be found.

"Alright. You know the drill, Geth attack… yadda, yadda… Save the day, blah, blah, blah. Go team." Shepard said in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone shook their heads. Even Shepard, the persistent and somewhat suicidal War-Hero was getting sick of the same old song and dance. Meanwhile, a Quarian just about Tali's age, if not slightly younger charged in. He stared at Tali.

"You're an engineer, right?" he asked.

"No… I just look like one. What kind of idiotic question is that?" Tali replied angrily.

"Dumb question, sorry. Follow me, I need your help."

Shepard nodded, and Tali followed the boy with a groan. He led her down multiple winding service halls in a large building, and eventually to a large storage room. He closed the door and locked it.

"What do you want?" Tali asked irritably.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to make out." He replied with a grin under his helmet.

Tali, not tolerating such sexist BS, drew her Omni-tool and shocked the boy with enough voltage to make him pass out. Tali dug around in his pockets to find the room key, but something caught her eye in the background. Tali took the key, and walked to the back of the room. It was a Geth… but an incredibly old and rare model. One of the first to be designed with an AI mind actually. She dusted it off and stared at it. It had been deactivated for far too long. And it didn't appear to be one of the "infected" models-as some Quarians with superiority complexes called them- it was an old, unconnected model. Basically, it was a Geth unit that wasn't connected to the rest of the Geth "Hive-Mind".

"This thing might be useful…" Tali admitted to herself, though she despised the thought of restoring a Geth. It might've been her only chance though.

"I knew you'd come around…" the boy said as he slowly came to.

Not… YOU!" Tali snapped furiously, dropping her boot on the boy's head.

After half an hour of minor repairs with her Omni-tool, Tali was done. She heard a few gun shots, but not as many as she'd expected. Tali had managed to sync the Geth unit with her Omni-tool, meaning she could control it. Later, she'd just sync it to something else instead. To get the Geth away from her. The unit powered itself up.

"Loading Program: Reboot… adjusting vision levels… monitoring surroundings…" the Geth blurted out in a deep and heavily synthesized voice. The unit stared at Tali.

"Scanning: Quarian, female… possibly in heat…" The Geth said the last part in a somewhat humorous tone.

"Oh great, a smart-ass piece of soft-ware…" Tali groaned to herself.

"Query: What tasks are to be done, Creator?" the Geth asked, drawing its shotgun.

"Don't call me that. There are hostiles to be eliminated. Follow me."

Tali led the Geth outside, where Shepard and Grunt randomly fired down onto the other side of the barrier wall. Tali sighed.

"I brought help."

Shepard and grunt stared in awe as the Geth slowly marched up the ramp, and onto the wall. He saw the other Geth, and put his shotgun away. The unit drew its assault rifle, and stared at its targets.

"Analyzing: Synthetic, armed, moving at medium pace, lightly armored… weak area: stomach and head. Query: Shoot to kill?"

"No. Shoot to annihilate." Tali replied smugly.

"Roger… massacre program initiated."

The Geth began to fire off rounds at its targets. By the time the hostile forces reached the walls, they were too thinned out to be a problem. Multiple Geth bodies sat motionless on the desert plains.

"Massacre program: Complete. Query: what is my next task Creator?" the Geth asked, obviously directed towards Tali.

Tali just stared at the synthetic being in awe of what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scanning for hostiles…" the mysterious Unit said as it quickly glanced around. "Hostiles detected; North side. Moving in."

On that note, the Unit took off running. Shepard stared at Tali.

"Where the hell did you find that thing?" Shepard asked.

Tali shook her head. "It was gathering dust in the storage room. I thought it would be useful… I think I was wrong."

The Unit stopped once it was standing on top of a large boulder, looking out onto the open desert. Quite a few Geth units were marching towards the colony, but there was a different figure. It looked far more different than a Geth, but it didn't look like any Organic. It somewhat matched the description of a female Quarian body, but it didn't match up perfectly. The Unit leapt from the rock, and hit the ground running. It opened fire as soon as it was in range. But it was careful not to hit the unidentified contact.

"Civilian, get into cover!" the Unit groaned.

But the figure didn't move. It, or she, as it looked, just sat there, staring at the incoming Geth. The Unit shook its head, and ran towards the figure. Without hesitation, the Unit picked the figure up and carried her over its shoulder, while blind firing towards the contacts. The Unit set the figure down behind a large boulder, and glanced at her. But he wasn't programmed to stare, he was programmed to "kick some ass" as the Creators said.

Ten minutes had passed since the Unit had run off. Shepard wasn't in the mood for such BS, so he decided to let the Unit take care of it. After five more minutes, Samara decided to show up.

"I heard gun shots, so I came as quickly as I could." Samara said.

"It's all taken care of." Shepard replied, reading his Fornax, which was hidden inside a pamphlet for the Citadel.

"What? By who?" Samara asked, half offended because she had to interrupt her meditations to come.

"Don't worry about it. He's reliable." Garrus said, leaning against the barrier wall.

Five minutes after that, the Unit returned, still carrying its new friend over its shoulder. It stopped in front of the group, and dropped its new friend.

To everyone's dismay, it was another Geth. A pink Geth, modeled after a female Quarian. The Geth rubbed 'her' head. 'She' was slightly shorter than your average Geth unit, with a bright pink finish. Blue lines ran around the length of her body. She stared at Shepard's crew.

"Sorry for the intrusion." The pink Geth said in a surprisingly civil, polite, and organic voice. "But I came here to collect this one." She pointed at the mysterious Unit.

"Why would you want that out-dated piece of synthetic-scrap?" Tali asked in an insulting tone.

"This _piece of scrap _is of massive value. It's unfortunate that the Creators didn't realize it. If you don't mind, I'll be taking it now."

The sound of a shotgun being cocked was heard. Behind the crew, a Quarian boy with a shotgun stood. Tali sighed.

"Not this clown again…" Tali muttered.

"You're not going anywhere with _my _Geth." The boy said.

The Unit twitched. It turned to the boy, and its eye flashed from blue, to red, to blue again.

"Response: Go to hell, Creator." The Unit replied. It said this, because one day, it powered itself on (god knows why), to find the exact same boy trying to scrap it. Now, it holds a major grudge.

"What? You… you can't talk to me like that!"

"He just did you squishy little shit." Grunt replied with a chuckle.

"Fuck you guys! I'll kill all of you!" the boy raised his shotgun.

Before he could do anything, a loud shot rang out. The Boy fell to the ground seconds later. Everyone turned to see the mysterious Unit with its shotgun raised. The Unit put its weapon away, and stared at the heaped up boy.

"Contact terminated. Elimination program complete." The Unit said.

"What the hell? You just shot him out of the blue?" Tali asked.

"He was pointing a weapon at the Creator."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Everyone shut up already!" Garrus snapped.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was the sound of the boy's enviro-suit depressurizing. It was an incredibly irritating, high-pitched hissing noise. The Unit kicked the boy's body. It never really liked him.

Shepard went back to his magazine for a moment, before realizing Isala had snuck into the group. She had a smile.

"I assume no one was harmed?" Isala asked.

"Noooo…" Shepard replied, as he slowly stuffed the magazine in his back pocket, his eyes slowly drifting up to meet Isala's.

"How did the fight go?"

"Ask this thing." Tali interrupted, jabbing the Unit in the side of the 'head'.

Isala seemed to be surprised. She hadn't seen that thing in years. It was covered in dust, and looked rather battered and beaten. There was even a large chunk missing from the Unit's shoulder. It didn't seem to notice.

Tali scratched at the Unit's arm, and noticed a small network of dots that covered the Unit's entire body, but they were so miniscule that you couldn't see them without straining yourself.

"What are these?" Tali asked, taking a closer look.

The Unit stared at her. "Sensory units."

"What? You mean you can feel?" Garrus asked, suddenly interested.

"Correct."

"What details can you give us on yourself?" Samara asked.

The Unit made a light whirring noise. After a moment, its 'eye' began to glow a solid yellow.

"Security model 23415; specialized in close combat and escorts. Model nicknamed Phobos, originally used to escort and watch over children."

"Phobos? Interesting name." Garrus remarked.

"You watched children? Open your memory core." Tali instructed.

"Error: Primary memory core corrupt. Cannot open memory. Secondary memory core is functional, but little to no data is available." Phobos replied.

"Holy shit!" was called out from down the street, "Is that an Asari dancer?"

Every male within earshot rushed to the spot. The man who called it out began to pick their pockets. Tali, Isala, and Samara all shook their heads.

"Ah, the feeble male mindset. It disturbs me." Isala said.

"Agreed." Tali replied.

"My name is Deimos, by the way." the pink Geth said, extending her hand towards Tali. Tali just stared blankly at Deimos.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard honestly hated it when his crew gave their opinions, because their opinions just got them knee deep in even more shit. And he thought the Collectors were bad, when the real blight of the galaxy was hiding away on his ship. Right now, Tali, Legion, Grunt, Miranda, and Garrus were all arguing over what to do with the two new Geth units. Legion, Grunt and Garrus were all for keeping them, thinking they'd make exciting new additions to the crew. Tali and Miranda were opposed; Tali opposed it because she still didn't trust Geth. Miranda opposed it because… she just didn't like to break Cerberus code, and taking on more than two AI units was breaking the code. EDI was the first, and she was alright. She couldn't tamper with the systems at all, but two freely roaming units might end up messing with the systems.

Under the circumstances, Isala gave Shepard both Deimos, and Phobos, as everyone had taken to calling it. Even though Deimos wasn't really Isala's to give away in the first place, Deimos insisted on going with Phobos, saying that she "wanted to ensure standard repairs, maintenance, and care".

"I'm telling you, taking these two on is a terrible idea." Miranda said, pacing back and forth.

"Then what should we do with them?" Garrus asked, leaning against a crate in the cargo bay.

"Well… I know a guy who can dissect a Geth like no other." Tali remarked.

"Tali, the same rules that apply to Mordin apply to you. No dissecting crew-members." Shepard interrupted.

Mordin poked his head into the room. "Do not worry Tali, I'm trying to get a petition together to change that rule." Mordin grinned, and went back to the lab.

"Right, that was creepy, never-mind." Tali shook her head.

"Shepard, what do you think?" Grunt asked.

"I think everyone should shut up, calm down, shake hand s with our new crew members, and enjoy the shore leave you all just got." Shepard replied, walking out of the room.

Miranda was somewhat angry at Shepard, but he was in charge. Tali, forgot completely about it after a few minutes. Legion greeted his two new fellow units in what you could call a Geth "language", rapid clicking, beeping, and other mildly annoying noises. Deimos went off to the Med Bay, where she decided to spend most of her free time helping Doc Chakwas. Legion returned to his post. However, that left the undesirable task of repairing and rerouting Phobos' memory core. He had to be linked to EDI or Shepard's Omni-Tool, and Tali was the only one who knew how to do such things. Well, Deimos might've known more than she let on, but she denied it every time.

Phobos was heavily damaged from his intense combat experience with his own kind, but no major damage was done. Just chunks of metal missing from his outer layers of armor, and in the worst case, a few gashes in his internal systems. But that could easily be corrected by any knowledgeable engineer. Hell, even EDI, if you gave her control of the proper soldering equipment, could easily repair the damages.

With a bit of finesse and an Omni-Tool, Mordin repaired the damage to Phobos' inner workings. From then on, Garrus, Grunt, Tali (because she was volunteered by Grunt, and Shepard liked the idea), Mordin, Samara, Kasumi, and Ms. Kelly Chambers worked on bringing Phobos to an acceptable standard (or level of crazy, as Joker called it). They also received a bit of direction from the ever-watching EDI. The main two things they worked on were; repairing Phobos' armor and trying fix his personality, or at least get him to stop saying "Running program" before every sentence. Shepard sat helplessly as his crew argued.

"I'm telling you, we should give him the Turian mindset. He'll be as strong-willed as I am." Garrus suggested, pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? So we could have another angry Turian Merc running around trying to kill every ne'er-do-well we find? I don't think so." Tali replied, shaking her head.

"I thought he was stealing her credit chit, how was I supposed to know he was her son? And I apologized at the hospital!" Garrus snapped.

"Everyone, knock it off! Geez, you all sound like a bunch of angry toddlers arguing over a candy bar." Kasumi interrupted.

"If I might suggest something…" EDI began.

"Us? Toddlers? What about you? You freak out whenever someone asks you where and when you sleep." Tali said, eying Kasumi from across the room.

"No I don't!"

"You stabbed one of the engineers for asking!" Garrus added in.

Kasumi didn't answer. She wasn't even going to acknowledge that with a response. She did however, put on her pout face, stamp her feet, cross her arms, and looked away. Tali sighed.

"Who's the toddler now?" Tali murmured.

"I believe the Justicar Code would benefit this being greatly." Samara said, breaking the silence.

"Maybe we should all compromise?" Kelly suggested.

"This hunk of metal would kick some ass if we threw Krogan in there." Grunt remarked.

"Might I suggest that we…" EDI began, again.

"Perhaps Salarian Special Tasks training could be programmed?" Mordin interrupted.

EDI produced a loud, scratching sound. Everyone in the briefing room covered their ears. After the sound was complete, EDI paused for a moment.

"If I may continue uninterrupted… Might I suggest that we implant small portions of each species personalities to even out the entire crew?" EDI finally finished.

"She's right you know. Just a bit of crazy from all of you would be fun." Joker chuckled over the intercom.

An hour and a half later, Phobos stepped out of the elevator, good as new. He had a spit-shine new set of armor, with Tech donated by Mordin from tidbits he found off of the Collector tissue samples. His inner core was readjusted to compensate for being on a crew, and his internal systems were linked with EDI's, mostly so Tali could get him off of her back. But he still referred to her as "Creator". Phobos downloaded a small portion of each crewmember's profile. But Shepard made a major mistake when he left Grunt get an hour alone with the Geth.

When Shepard returned to the cargo bay, he found Grunt and Phobos head-butting each other. And Phobos' armor was modified ever so slightly, so where his antenna stood originally, was a large shoulder pad. The antenna was relocated to his other shoulder.

"What did you do?" Shepard asked, face palming.

"I made this thing better. I gave it more Krogan juices baby. Check it out!" Grunt replied.

Shepard peered around Grunt, to see Phobos standing in the corner of the room, and hearing the sound of running liquids. There was a pool of a dark brown liquid below him, with a solid stream coming from Phobos' lower portion. Tali walked in a few moments later. She sighed.

"Damnit. I didn't think that they were _this_ life-like… Sorry Shepard. I meant to tell you, but this model and Deimos… as it likes to be called, are both ancient models. They were designed to be much like an organic… they actually drink oil…. Unfortunately, they have to dispose of it regularly too. By doing that. They need to 'drink' a can of oil every day or they start to overheat." Tali explained.

"You mean these things can piss?" Shepard asked. Tali nodded. "How?"

"Well… that one, since it's supposed to be a 'male', it has a metal rod that is hidden under the crotch plate. The other one… well, you know…" Tali began to blush under her helmet.

"Phobos has a _penis_, and Deimos has a _vagina_?"

Tali blushed even more, and nodded.

"FUUUUUUUUUU"


End file.
